


Sparking Fury

by MidnightCity



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James and Jeremy's relationship becomes public, they spark fury by showing an allegedly inappropriate clip on <i>Top Gear.</i> However,  found a way to protest against those claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparking Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of summary for something that is only two pages long is idiotically hard.

“Yes, but then it backfired and you almost got killed,” Jeremy returned the friendly banter. “Which means that despite the points you can't win.”

Richard shook his head. “No, no, you can't say that James lost because he almost got killed,” Richard took command of the situation. “I mean … come on, him getting killed isn't so bad ...”

The audience laughed at the comment, and when Jeremy stole a glance he could see that James was trying to hold back laughter as well. The recording of the new _Top Gear_ episode was going well. So far they had to do only a few re-takes. Furthermore, the audience was also in the right mood, not gloomy or too serious for their banter.

“Yes, you're right,” Jeremy replied, pretending to see some reason. “But what kind of a motoring show would be if we'd say … _yes! The best car is a brown old and ugly Bentley where the brakes don't work and it only steers to the left_?”

Now it was James' line and he jumped in with “Petty jealousy. Like last week when you ' _lost_ ' ...” James made quotation marks to get the point across. This prompted further laughter from the audience. “... the result that would have declared me the victor. Now stop being such a child, and admit that _I_ have won, and _you_ lost, you ... man-baby.”

Jeremy couldn't help himself and smiled slightly at the stupid insult. Then he shot James a look, and rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he sighed, keeping up the act. “As a grown man, I know when I am beaten.”

More laughter and this time the presenters joined in. Jeremy shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Speaking of last week,” Jeremy began after the audience had calmed, and put his hands together. He looked at the floor for a moment, to underline that the next statement was important. Quickly the whole hanger seemed to fall silent. “We have to get serious for a moment.”

“What? Serious? On _Top Gear?_ ” Richard shot in between, prompting more laughter.

Jeremy nodded. “I am afraid so.” Then he cleared his throat and looked into the camera. “As most of you will know by now, James and I have a … more intimate relationship in private ...” Jeremy could feel his nerves fluttering. Even Andy had told him that they could retake this bit, but he wanted to get it right at the first time. “... as that became public we _assured_ viewers that this relationship would not influence the show at all.”

Jeremy took a moment. He wanted to collect his nerves, but also realized that this brief pause would give everyone a chance to let the words sink in.

“We thought that we made a good job with this,” Jeremy went on. “However, last week featured a clip in which … as already mentioned - I had lost James' points. In response to this alleged treason he shoved me. You remember that?” Jeremy asked the audience.

Mostly nods and a few “yeahs” were the response.

“Well ...” Jeremy took a deep breath, and put on his especially serious face. “... some people on the internet thought that this _was shoving our relationship into their faces_.”

He waited a moment letting the statement sink in. He was so fixed on his words that he tried to block the audience out. But Richard was on cue and stated, “I've seen you two shove far worse things into your faces.”

James laughed, but Jeremy – wanting to keep his serious mask – shook his head. “Serious, Hammond, please.” Richard looked apologetic, Jeremy knew that he was acting. Then Jeremy continued. “Not only did they complain about this on the internet but they also found someone at the _Daily Mail_ who agreed with this sentiment. Then they ran a lengthy story of how unsuitable our behaviour was, and that we turned this pokey motoring show into gay porn.”

There was a moment of silence in which Jeremy dared to look into the audience. He could make out a small frown on most faces. They didn't seem to have a clue where this was going. Or maybe they guessed and couldn't believe it …

“Yes,” James voice cut in now. He walked next to Jeremy, standing so close that if Jeremy only leaned slightly to his side then their shoulders would be touching. “This upset us very much. After all we're trying hard to keep our private lives private. Furthermore, we don't want to upset any of our viewers.”

Jeremy cleared his throat and nodded.

“And we didn't think that our behaviour should have caused such an outcry,” James went on. “Clarkson also shoves Hammond, and the last time I checked they weren't sleeping together.”

Jeremy pulled a disgusted face, which mirrored the one Richard pulled. This time Richard kept his witty reply to himself.

“Yes, after all it's not like we're showing any kind of affection on national television. We're not shagging on telly, hold hands, or ...” Jeremy took a breath and looked at James. James smiled wickedly at him. Then he nodded briefly. “... or even that ...”

Jeremy turned slightly and cupped James' face while resting his other on James' hip. Then he leant down and kissed him. A soft kiss at first, both unsure of how comfortable they were kissing so publicly. But then they heard a cheer, which was followed by clapping. Jeremy smiled against James' lips and deepened the kiss. The hand that had cupped James' cheek was wandering down to his hips, holding onto him a bit tighter, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, James' hands had wrapped around his shoulders. James hummed happily, also smiling.

It was a tender kiss, soft, but it lasted … They forgot the world around them, just feeling each other. _God, bless this man._ Jeremy thought for a moment. Where else would he have found a partner that would do _that_ as protest?

Jeremy could feel James give him a tiny squeeze. _Enough._ Jeremy knew, and he pulled back as well. The audience was still clapping, and some where even laughing – now getting the joke. Jeremy looked around, Richard looked brightly at them and tried to bite back the smile. He winked at them instead.

James was grinning, but he was looking as smug as Jeremy felt. Meanwhile, Jeremy kept his serious face, and held up his hands in defence. He looked into the camera again. “I mean … we're not doing anything like that at all.”

More laughter from the audience. This time even Jeremy couldn't keep the smile from his lips. He could still feel his heart beating so hard in his chest.

“No,” James added.

Then Jeremy cleared his throat and began his usual sentence. “And on that bombshell, it's time to end. See you next week, take care!”

 


End file.
